1. Field of the Invention
A structure for a thrust member of a monotube shock absorber assembly including oil and gas for absorbing forces between a first component and a second component
2. Description of the Prior Art
Monotube shock absorbers are well known in the prior art. The U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0015382 to Lun discloses a housing extending along an axis from a first housing end to a second housing end and having an inner wall presenting an interior. A gas cup is slidably disposed in the interior of the housing for sliding along the axis. The gas cup has a first gas cup end facing the first housing end of the housing to define a gas chamber between the first gas cup end and the first housing end. The gas cup has a second gas cup end opposite the first gas cup end. A piston extends between a compression face and a return face and is slidably disposed in the interior of the housing for sliding along the axis. The piston defines an oil compression chamber between the compression face and the inner wall of the housing and the second gas cup end and defines an oil return chamber between the return face and the inner wall of the housing. A piston rod engages the piston and extends through the oil return chamber and through the second housing end.